Metal Gear Solid: Pony Walker
by KNIFEWOLF
Summary: Big Boss is in deep. First his attempt to destroy a portal causes him to fall into it. Second he is traped in a unknown world named Equestria. Third he has turned into a pony, what else could go wrong oh wait Pas is some how involved in all of this. Find out how his journey turns into one he will remember for ever, and as love blossoms will he want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

Big Boss, the title, the man. He walked over to his radio and flicked it on. The Beetles were playing on his favorite station. "Ahh finally some quiet time." He said as he lit up one of his "Boss" brand cigars. He took a puff and then let out a long sight. He scratched his head in thought. He hadn't relaxed like this in a long time. He had just come back from helping Amanda with training her new recruits and boy was that some work out. He looked at the picture of them on his desk and let out a chuckle, he took another long drag off his cigar.

There he stood in the picture arms wrapped around Kaz and Amanda. Boss was wearing his normal jungle fatigue's and his bandanna, his hair was wild as always some of it retained by his eye patch, Kaz had on his olive uniform and yellow ascot his blue eyes hidden by his shades. He wore his blond hair as he always did slicked back; the look fit him it was sharp and sort of flashy just right for the business man he was. Amanda was wearing her normal olive tank top and her olive over shirt was tied around her waist. In front of them was Chico and Pas. Pas was kissing him on the cheek and he was blushing as red as a tomato, he was wearing his olive uniform like Kaz, and she had on her school uniform.

Boss chuckled at the sight. His codec went off. It was Amanda, what could she possibly need.

"Boss!" she answered.

"Yeah what's up Amanda?"

"There are some strange happenings in the Lost Forest. We need you to please check it out we are in a firefight with some troops from Nicaragua. Can you assist?"

The Boss Sight as he snuffed out his cigar. "Yeah I will take a chopper over there and check it out for you. How are things on the battlefront?"

"Everything is ok, no casualties yet. We have them on the run we are just trying to push them back."

"Ok then Boss out!" He ended the call as he got out of the chair we walked to the door. He stopped in front and took one last look at the picture on his desk he let out another chuckle before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The copper flew over the very familiar landscape of Costa Rica. He thought back just a few months had gone buy since the Peace Walker incident. He shuddered at the memory of what had happened that day but decided not to revisit those days. He made sure that his "Hush Puppy" was ready. The pistol was at its top shape, he had found out a way to make the suppressor built in so it didn't wear or break. He slammed in a fresh mag and put it away. He picked up his M16A1 and attached a suppressor and began to reload his #1 weapon of choice he slammed in a mag and pulled the slide back and then switched the safety on.

He placed it next to him he pressed the talk button on his head set and asked the pilot "How far out are we?" The pilot chimed back "30 seconds till drop off, Sir!" Boss stood up and picked up his rifle as he got ready "I will call when I am ready for extraction." The pilot replied by lighting up the green light above the door. Boss walked over to it and slid it open. He then jumped out and pulled the cord to his parachute seconds later he then began to descend down to the floor of the lost forest.

"Feet first!" he said as he landed. He took off his parachute and readied his gun. He took a second to check his surroundings before he dialed on his codec. He heard a woman answer, it was Amanda. "Boss are you in the forest?" she asked, "Yeah I am not seeing anything on any of my radars."

"You won't be able to see anything till you get closer. Intel suggests that the disturbance is coming from the old Mayan temple that the laboratory was located at. Personally I think that it's La Cia trying to recover any data on the Peace Walker project."

"So you think it's the CIA. That would explain all of the soldiers that are patrolling around the area."

"Yeah so be careful, these guys are highly train to take on any enemy from close to long range."

"Thanks for the heads up I will report my finding to you when I get there. Big Boss out!"

The codec beeped and then he took one more look at his surroundings to make sure he was alone. He started down a path as he made his way ducking from tree to tree and from bush to bush. Stopping only to hid or rest from the heat of the jungle. Boy was it hot he looked around at the jungle. It was beautiful different kinds of plants and wildlife. Lost in his thought he heard a branch snap from behind him. He stopped everything he was motionless. The soldier walked past his hiding spot slowly Boss brought his knife up and within the blink of an eye locked the soldier in his choke hold. Seconds pass suddenly the soldier stops fighting him and goes limp. Boss hides the body and continues on.

It felt like months had passed by when he arrived at the ruins. He climbed up a hill and he decided to scout it out. There were scientist everywhere, and soldiers had every inch of the place locked down. They were working on a big machine it reminded him of a comic he read about a portal that could take you back in time. He tried to contact Amanda, but to his avail the only thing that answered back was static. "It must be a radio jammer." He said to himself as he made his way around, but before he knew it there was a sharp pain in the back of his head as his vision darkened he looked up to see Pas grinning over him. Then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood up looking around the room his vision blurred as he tried to focus he was in a cell outside the ruin. His equipment was in front of the cage. He pulled out his diamond cord saw that he keeps hidden in his scar and after minutes of sawing he was out. He got his equipment and got close enough to the scientist to listen to them talking. "Ok Pas wants to start up the portal are you ready?"

"Yes ok. SET FOR COUNT DOWN!"

Boss had to time his approach just right.

"3"

He pulled out a stick of C4.

"2"

He ran fast towards the machine.

"1"

He threw the C4 at the machine all of the attention was on him. The portal opened all of the soldiers were now firing at him he ran past the C4 as a stray bullet hit the explosive it exploded with enough force to knock him in to the swirling vortex that was the portal the ruins ant the jungle left him as he was whipped around the wormhole. Seconds, minutes, hours, years it felt like an eternity finally the hole opened up to him falling from the sky he held tight to his rifle as he deployed his reserve parachute he drifted slowly down to the earth as he landed his sight started to fade he saw the strangest thing a zebra stood in front of him. She spoke but he couldn't hear her he closed his eyes and dreamed about Pas riding a magic zebra into a battlefield killing all of his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"What sort of technology is this?" said a female voice "I don't know, Zecora found him in the woods." Another female voce said this one sounded more studious than the other. Boss had kept his eyes closed he heard something strange her steps sounded like hooves hitting the ground. She got really close probably to take a look at him. Then suddenly he jumped up and grabbed her pulling out his knife and pressing it to her neck. "Nobody move." He looked around he was in a library, but the real kicker was that he was looking at a horse. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked himself. The blue horse with a rainbow tail and mane puffed up and shot looks of daggers at him as she unfurled her wings "What the hell are those wings, what are you?"

"Let her GO!" she shouted at him. He looked down at his hands and to his shock he saw he had hooves. Dropping his prisoner in shock "What the hell am I?!" he shouted in shock. The blue one started for him he pulled out his Hush Puppy and aimed it at her "don't move or I will fire at you!" he shot her a try me kind of glance. She took off he was about to fire when something stopped him and her in their tracks. His gun was glowing a lavender sort of glow it was preventing him from shooting. His "prisoner" turned to look at him she was a lavender unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail; they had pink and lavender highlights in them.

"Rainbow Dash stop." She said. Her horn was aglow with the same light that covered his gun "and you sir should be grateful that we were there to save you something could have killed you. Landing in the Everfree Forest like that didn't they teach you better?" she scolded him. He sighed "thank you I guess but I would have been ok." He looked at her and holstered his gun he walked up to a mirror. He was a unicorn as well his coat was olive and his mane and tail were a light brown like his hair when he was human. He noticed on his flank was a picture taking a closer look it was a cammo color splotch and on top of that were his three favorite things; a gun and a knife crossed to make an X and a cigar was standing in the center of that. Speaking of cigars he got one out of his over shirt that had conformed to fit his new body shape along with his bandana and eye patch, he put the cigar in his mouth and pulled out his lighter. He struggled to light it having o thumbs or fingers for that matter made thing difficult. He inhaled long lost in thought he almost missed that the unicorn was saying.

"Um sir thi-"she began "the name is Boss, Big Boss." He cut her off and exhaled smoke in a long drawn out sigh "ok "Boss"." She said mockingly "you can't smoke in hear. I know you're not from this universe but assume all of the same rules apply."

"How do you know that?" he and the Pegasus named Rainbow Dash said in unison. She giggled at both of them and rolled her eyes. "I have been to your world before. How did you get here, and what was your mission? I know you're a soldier but what would you want here? "he looked at her confused as he put out his cigar and put it back in a canister on his vest "first off were am I and where is my rifle?" he looked around not being able to find it. "I hid it you can have it back when we are finished here." She said "now allow me to introduce myself I am Twilight Sparkle, and this pegasus is Rainbow Dash, you can call her Dash for short. You have landed in the wonderful land of Equestria. There are two rulers here; Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. There are also some minor princesses as well I'm one and my sister in law is the other. This is a land of ponies and magic we have been in peace for a while now and we hope it will last but now that you have arrived it looks like trouble is soon to follow. Now I have answered all of your questions, so answer some of mine." She giggled at the look of shock on his face.

"Yesterday I received a call on my codec about a disturbance in an abandoned ruin. Once I reached my destination I was knocked out and woke up in a cage. After escaping my cage I found out that the enemy had created a portal to this world. I tried to sabotage the portal with an explosive, but it went off to soon the blast knocking me into the portal and now I am here a pony with one hell of a headache." Twilight felt sorry for him lost in a new world and with no friends. Then she had an idea. "Hey are you hungry?" she asked "yeah I could use a bite to eat, do you have any curry?" Twilight chucked again. "We don't eat meat here, and I am sure if you tried to it would be bad for you. I know a place in town I have told all of my friends to meet us there I am sure they are dying to meet you. Oh and you rifle is under the bed." She retrieved the gun and handed it over to him. He smiled and began to check for any damages he pulled the slide half way to see if it was loaded and tightened the suppressor. It was in good shape. "Alright." He said slinging the gun on his back "let's go." They walked out the door and Boss began to wonder about his friends he thought back to the picture on his desk and smiled. He was sure they were ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Boss, Dash, and Twilight all walked outside it was about midday and everypony was out and about. Boss almost had a heart attack; he was in a town filled with ponies. He relights his cigar and inhaled long and hard. "Hey what is that thing in your mouth?" Rainbow Dash asked him curiously "seriously you have to be kidding me! Don't you guys have tobacco here?" Dash looked at him surprised she snatched the light cigar out of his mouth and took a puff and then started coughing. Boss took it back and started laughing "that's what you deserve. Taking things without asking first." Rainbow Dash stopped coughing and shot him a sharp look "that was the worst thing I have ever done in my entire life and mind you I have done some crazy stuff." She told him.

After a while of walking they arrived at what seemed to be a gingerbread house. Boss butt out his cigar and disposed of it properly. He opened the door for the two mares and then followed them in. Looking around he finds that the inside is very organized. He was dumbfounded that there were so many pastries. The two mares walked over to a group of ponies and he followed in suit, trying to take in this new scenery. Hey Twilight, Dash how are you today?" said a white unicorn. Her eyes moved from the two mares to Boss and she smiled at him and then winked her eye "and just who is this stunning stallion that I have yet to meet. So rough and strong, and just look at the way he carries himself. He is just simply handsome!" Boss was blushing by now. His face was tomato red "Oh why don't ya stop teasing him Rarity. Let me introduce myself I'm Applejack, and your new admirer is Rarity." She was a mare as well her orange coat did well to accompany her blond mane and tail that she had done up in a ponytail, no pun intended. A brown Stetson rested on her head. She had a cutie mark of three red apples. Rarity had beautiful shimmering white coat with a deep purple mane and tail. Three blue diamonds were on her flank. She was stunningly beautiful, his cheeks burned even hotter as he thought this. He looked at the other two behind them there was a pink one, and as soon as he made eye contact with her she shot off like a rocket bouncing all over the walls talking so fast. To be honest it made his reflexes do something he never meant to do. In the blink of an eye, and with the use of his new found magic, he shot her with his Hush Puppy and the last thing she said was "My name is Pinkie Pie. What's you're….. name..?" she passed out everypony was looking at him Dash was the first to say something "Why did you do that for? Don't get me wrong she can be annoying at times but you don't just go putting ponies to sleep like that."

Boss looked at everypony and put up his gun "sorry girls it's a reflex I was trained to perform. Never thought I could do it with magic." He walked over to Pinkie and picked her up then he set her down on a cushion on the floor. They all looked at him like he was a crazy man who escaped from an asylum. Twilight was the first to speak. "Well then if there are no more interruptions it's time to get back to business. We depart for Canterlot tomorrow; there is an immediate threat to all of Equestira. My friend here has warned me that they have a portal to our world. He managed to destroy it buying us some time, but they are trying to repair it as we are speaking. Fluttershy Boss needs a place to stay for the night, can you give him a room in you cottage?"

A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail and a yellow coat poked her head out from under a table. She was shaking from fear. "I am sorry I can't. I have a bear with a wounded leg that is occupying my guest bed. I am so sorry Twi." She said in a voice so small Boss had to struggle to hear her. "I have a spare bed he could use. And I wouldn't mind the company of such a charming and mysterious stallion." Rarity said as she smiled and winked at him. Big Boss blushed again and this time everyone laughed.

Big Boss was skeptical at first when he arrived at Rarity's house. The Carrousel Boutique stood tall and lived very much up to its name. To say the least it looked like a circus tent from a far but when he got closer to it he noticed that it had little carousel horses on the upper level of the building. To be honest with himself it was a little to girly for his taste, but it also wasn't his house to begin with. He, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door for Rarity. She smiled and said "a gentleman and a warrior, tell me is there anything not perfect about you?" she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed so hard he thought he was going to catch fire. "anyways let me show you to your room. I bet you are tired darling." He followed her up the stairs and into a bedroom. She turned to look at him "Ok here is your room and one more thing before I leave." She levitated a measuring tape and started to take his measurements. "Do you have any suit preferences?" she asked him he levitated a photo out of his pocket and handed it to her she looked at it with a confused. It was a picture of the day when he received his title Big Boss. "I am the one on the right. That was my army's dress suit, that's usually what I wear on special occasions." Rarity looked at him with surprise she could see how well it would fit him. "Ok I will get to work on it right away it will be done in the morning you get some rest, ok?" he smiled and said "thank you very much." He kissed her on the cheek this time it was her time to blush. She left the room with a smile on her face and a jump in her step. Boss went to work on field stripping his rifle and pistol. That night he dreamed of a beautiful unicorn and the emotions that were buried deep inside of him escaping and wrapping around them as they kissed in the moon light.


	6. Chapter 6

Big Boss pulled on his olive undershirt amazed at how well it hugged his body. Even though he was a pony he still tried his best to look nice in any occasion. He tied his tie and then straightened it nice and even. He took off his bandanna then he brushed back his mane and then slipped on his olive beret. Embroidered on it was the Equestrian emblem. In the middle of it was a golden outline of a sun and in the middle was a midnight blue back ground with a silver moon and star. To the right of that was a picture of the night sky, and to the left was a picture of the morning sky. He then began to slip on his over coat. After doing so he wrapped his holster around his midsection and then put his pistol in the holster, he concealed his knife behind his over coat and stashed a couple of magazines in his inner coat pocket.

He then buttoned it up, and proceeded to open the door and go down the hall way of the train cart he stopped in front of Rarity's door and knocked on it. "One second please!" her voice answered from the other side. She slid the door open and as soon as she saw him her jaw dropped and her eyes fluttered. Now Rarity knew that he was handsome but this had confirmed that he was more than that in her eyes, he was hot, eye patch and all. She had to use the door to hold herself up. Get it together Rarity. He is only the hottest guy in the world I mean really show some composure. She thought to herself. "Are you ok?" he asked the now swooning Rarity. "Yes I am quite alright dear. You just look so, well, I don't know how to say this without embarrassing both of us." She finally gained her bearings and as she was about to ask him a question the intercom on the train beeped and the train conductor spoke "Canterlot next stop everyone get ready to exit the train." Boss looked at her and said "well that's us I guess I am going to go meet up with Twilight and Applejack ok. See you on the platform." He smiled as he trotted off. "What is wrong with me? I was always so confident to flirt with him and now here I am a weak kneed mess. Why didn't I ask him out on a date after our meeting with the princesses? Arhg I am so stupid." She said to herself as she picked up her saddle bag and slung it over her back and then pulled the loop through the buckle and tightened it. She then began to trot off the train onto the platform.

The four of them met at the luggage claim. Just in time to, Boss was glad that no one knew what a gun was. If he was back home security would have a field day on his duffle bag. He picked it up and carefully slung it on his shoulder, good thing he remembered to put the safety on or else there would be trouble. He saw the other three girls approaching him. Twilight had on her crown, Applejack had on her Stetson as per the norm for her, rarity had on a pair of shades and a nice teal sunbonnet with peacock feathers sticking out of it in a very fashionable manner. He walked up to them and it wasn't before the farm pony had to say something about his suit. "Well I'll be darned, if you don't look as fancy as Fancypants his self then I have no idea what fancy even is. Ya look good sugar cube, and don't be stressed the princesses is a mighty nice lady. Everything will be alright." He smiled her complement and said "well I not worried just a little overwhelmed. This being a pony and all this magic it's all a little too much to take in but nothing I can't handle." Twilight looked to her right as a big carriage pulled up next to them. "Ah Celestia has sent the royal ride to pick us up. Come on everypony let's get on." She said with a smile. Boss pulled out a cigar and lit it with a match, and took a long drag as he got on last.

He exhaled the plume of smoke out of the window. He looked at Rarity; her face had sadness written all over it. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She blushed as if he had just kissed her cheek, and replied with "nothing really, but if you could meet me in private, your room will be ok, that would be just smashing?" he nodded his head up and down as he let out a long plume of smoke out the window. He blushed at all of the dirty things going through his mind at the moment. Twilight and Applejack giggled as the carriage stopped. "Oooh Rarity and Big Boss sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang together. Rarity and Boss blushed even harder as they averted their gazes from one another. The other two just laughed harder at their reaction "Whatever! Let's just get this over with please." He said as he got out of the carriage. The castle was absolutely breathtaking; the marble was polished to shine like a mirror, and the towers were stunning as their gold trim and roof tops shimmered in the sun.

As they walked through the main entrance there stood an all-white alicorn. Her stunning hair was a mix of different soft hues ranging from light blue to pink. It shimmered in the sunlight. This was no ordinary pony this was a horse. She was two heads taller than him, and her horn was longer as well. "Welcome Big Boss, it is a pleasure to meet you and I just want to say that I am sorry about the circumstances that brought you here. I know it must be hard to adjust to all of this, but I know you can manage It." she said in tone so soft and sweet it was like the angles were singing into his ears. He bowed down in respect. "Thank you mam, I would be worse off if it were not for the help of you loyal friends." He stood up again to see her smiling. "Now come this way. We have much to discus and only so little time to do it in." she said as they walked down a hallway. They walked in silence; he took his time looking at all of the paintings of all of the other alicorns that had ruled over time. It felt like ages had passed by before they had finally reached the conference room. A table with a tactical map laid over it was in the center of the room. Surrounding it were plush red chairs that actually looked really comfy. Marked on the map were troop positions, key points such as the kingdoms that separated Equestria and other countries that bordered it as well.

They all took a seat around the table and waited for the princess to begin talking. Boss felt a little awkward she was staring at him he could feel her gaze go through him as she studied him. Finally she began to talk. "Well as you have all been informed, our newest friend here Big Boss here is from a different reality. One were they walk on two legs. I have summoned you all here to discuss this new reality and to see what threats it may hold if any at all." She looked at Boss waiting for him to speak. He stood up and began to speak. "As you all know, when I came out of the portal I landed in this region of the Everfree forest." He marked the spot on the map whit his hoof. The spot was relatively close to where they had encountered the manticore. It was relatively about a mile from Ponyville and like a quarter mile from Zecora's hut. "Now in my attempt to destroy the portal I think the explosive was close enough to damage the portal to such an extent that It would buy us some time. Now I could be wrong and that means that they are already here, and they are just taking their time trying to regroup, but as I said before the chances of that are slim." He looked at the princess, and waited for her response on what he told her. He sighed and began to speak again "If they are coming here to take over this land, then you can expect them to bring a force bigger than the whole royal army. They will also be armed with my world's latest weaponry. "He pulled out his rifle and then he turned and looked at the princess. "If we could go some were to demonstrate, I would suggest an open area. You know don't want the bullet to ricochet and hurt somepony." The princess got up and walked to the door. "Alright then if everyone could just follow me, I will take you to the training grounds." Everyone got up and walked out the door. Snake was last but before he could leave the princess cut him off "So based on your knowledge how bad do you think it is going to be." She asked him with a worried face. "To be honest." He sighed "you might lose a lot of lives, but if we get to training your troops to handle the new threats right away we will have a lot less casualties than if we went in this blind." He did well to put hope in her heart as her worried face was replaced with a smile she led him out of the door and down the hall once more. "And I trust that you will be the one to train my troops to handle these threats correct?" Boss was surprised at the question that his jaw dropped and he replied with "On one condition." Surprised the princess asked "and what might that be?" he smiled and said "I would like to train them in Ponyville if I may, and if Rarity could be the one to design the uniforms that would be great." She looked at him and smiled "hmmm, give me some time to think about." She said as they waked out the door that led to a very large training grounds. The field was massive it had track surrounding a large grass plot that had equipment like training dummies and hurdles to things like weights. He saw something that stood out one of the stallions that were training was walking around barking orders and pushing ponies around. As we approached him Twilight's eyes light up as she galloped over to him and gave him a hug. "Big brother, I didn't know you were going to be in Canterlot." The colt smiled and hugged her back. He had a brilliant shimmering white coat, and his blue eyes matched his brilliant blue streaked hair. His cutie mark was a blue shield with a purple 6 point star and three 5 point stars above that. "Twily it's nice to see you again. I am here on behalf of princess Celestia. She asked me to help somepony named Big Boss with a demonstration of sorts." His eyes turned to face Boss and he extended his hoof. Boss reached out and shook it "and you must be Big Boss. The name is Shining Armor, I have heard so much about you. You know you're the talk of the entire kingdom, a mystery colt that fell from the sky. So what can I do to help with the demo?" he asked Boss. Boss looked around the field trying to come up with a list of things he needed. He saw some clay pots; those would make for some good targets he thought to himself. He spotted a stallion over by the weights he was massive and brutish, he would be perfect to show how strong my pistol is, he thought. He also spotted a rather average mare trotting around the track; she would be perfect for my CQC example. Everypony was following his eyes as he looked around the field. Finally he looked back at Shining and said "ok those pots over there I need them set up as targets on the end of the field. The stallion over there by the weights, and the mare over there trotting around the track bring them here." Twilight set up the targets as Shining collected the two ponies. He smiled he hadn't done a field day in a while this was going to be fun.

Boss now out of his suit was back into his fatigues with is rifle on his back and boy did he look ready to rock. "Now the enemy will have a standard issue rifle like this one." He had removed the silencer just to add a little bit more effect. "It is capable of rapid fire and it can kill you from about 500 feet with great accuracy." Boss pulled the slide back and then he knelt down and took aim. He lined up his target to his sight and then pulled the trigger using his magic. A loud bang rang out across the field as ha shot the target was now no more than shattered pieces. He pilled the trigger again this time he held it down spraying the rest of the targets with bullets. The last target as destroyed and the last banging sound rang out. He got up and turned to the crowd that had formed instantly. He reloaded and then pulled the slide back. Turning the safety on the slung the rifle on his back. Now it was time for the show stopper. He pulled the massive hulking pony in front of the crowd. "Now for a personal favorite of mine the Mk. 22 or "Hushpuppy" fires tranquilizer round that given enough time can put any one to sleep." After hearing this, the massive pony ran but to no avail because as it was Boss had already shot him he took a few steps and then fell over asleep on the ground. The crowd gasped they didn't hear a shot fired. "It is equipped with a silencer to stop the loud banging noise turning it into a sound that you can barely hear. Any one of these guns can have one on so you won't be able to hear the gun firing all of the time. Last of all, every enemy will be trained to use CQC." He walked up to the mare and said "get ready to defend yourself!" he took up a fighting stance and so did she. After pulling out his knife he threw a punch that she was able to block. He followed up with a leg sweep and to his surprise she was caught of guard and then using his free hoof grabbed her and pulled her into his hold pressing the knife up to her neck. "When you have somepony in this hold you hold all the power you can interrogate them or just put them to sleep." He tightened his hold she struggled for a little bit and then went limp. He set her down gently and then stared patting her back. She awoke after a couple of pats and gasped for air. She stood up and blushed as she galloped off. After that the crowd dispersed and then only the six of them were left. Shinning said goodbye to his sister and walked away. The rest of them followed the princess back to the conference room. "So, Big Boss I have made up my mind and you are going to be the one to train the troops your way in Ponyville, and Rarity you will be the one to help make the uniforms based off of the one Boss is wearing. Now unless any pony else has anything to say this meeting is over." She smiled and walked out of the room accompanied by Twilight and Applejack. Boss looked at Rarity and winked at her. She smiled and blushed as she left the room. He sat down in a chair and started to study the map. There had to be some indicators on to how to tell when the portal was ready some way to find out. He let out a sigh as he got up and headed off for the door. It was time to see what Rarity wanted to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

There Rarity stood looking at the door in his room. "Oh what will I tell him? What do I do?" she paced back and forward looking around. "What if he doesn't like me like that." She thought to herself, but just as that thought entered her mind it was too late to turn back now. The door opened their entered Big Boss, his face riddled with worry. He entered and his eye scanned the room and as they landed on her he gave her an awkward smile. She smiled back as she walked to him. "So how are you doing?" she asked him with a nervous tone, he sighed "I am tired, today was long and stressful. So what did you want to talk about?" he asked her. She looked at his eye and then all of the details of why she loved the wild stallion; his eye was happy and loving but at the same time was a tool that could turn you to stone. His coat looked so soft, warm, and welcoming, but at the same time hard and unforgiving. Her head got closer to his. His mane was brown and wild. She could get lost in it for ever. Her lips touched his and the contact of them sent waves of pleasure through their bodies. His tongue battled hers for dominance, their hooves wrapped around each other as they made their way to the bed. They lay down on the bed and only broke their kiss to say three last words "I love you!" they said in unison. As they began to kiss the sun had set and the moon was rising on one of the most wonderful nights of their lives.


End file.
